My Reality
is the season finale of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Roots The castaways would be quizzed about favorite moments from past seasons of Survivor. The first person to correctly answer four questions would win. Winner: Lily Immunity Challenge: The Home Stretch The castaways must each race under a net crawl and make their way to a table where they must slide tiles into a target. Once all the tiles are through, they must use a machete to transport those tiles over a teeter-totter and balance beam to the finish table. They must then sort the tiles into pairs. Three of the tiles will not match up. Those three hold the code to a combination that will unlock their box. The first person to unlock their box and raise their flag wins. Winner: Monika The Final Five After 61 days, only five remain. Karen Plankton, originally a quiet strategist, but grew into a major underdog outside the Lesbian Empire. Despite losing all her allies, she was able to pull strings and turn the alliance against each other. Now, she's become a serious contender to take the win for her great story and game moves. Lily from anim.o.v.e., otherwise known as Dr. Frankenstein. Her loyalty to her allies is unmatched, and she's gone to great extents to keep the people she likes on top. With her immense charisma, and a Stone Mask in her pocket, final four is as good as her's. But, can she take her allies with her? Mileena, the four-time villain that everyone knows. Overcoming so much opposition to get where she is, Mileena will have to play her cards right to finish with a bang. She has made many enemies, but many friends, as well. Will the fourth time be a charm for this Outworld representative? Monika, the intelligent club president that has shifted many tides in her favor. Seemingly harmless, but can easily slip a knife into any enemy's throat. Although she's been a powerful voice in the game, her innocent demeanor has kept the target off of her. Now, the victory is close at hand, and she's got everyone right where she wants them. Sadako Yamamura, the silent, but deadly. Sadako has slipped through alliances and used her short-spoken nature to her advantage. It's hard for anyone to tell what she's thinking, allowing her to pull moves when least expected. After outlasting her core alliance, Sadako has made her way to the final five. Five are left, who will be the Sole Survivor? Story Day 61 On the 61st day of the competition; Karen, Lily, Mileena, Monika, and Sadako rested on the beach. After some relaxation, it occurred to them that they were in the last three days of the game. The group sat together and told stories, bonding and having a good time. Elsewhere, Sadako went off for some self-searching. When she came back, everyone greeted her happily. They all hugged and enjoyed each other's company, and for a few minutes, forgot the nature of the game. Later that day, the five girls arrived for their first Immunity challenge of the finale. Luke took Immunity back from Sadako and announced the popular Roots challenge. Everyone gathered to begin. The results of the challenge can be seen here: Eras Roots. Lily was awarded with Immunity, and the five girls returned to camp. Back at camp, everyone congratulated Lily on her win, while Sadako went back to her personal self-searching spot. Monika came from behind and sat with Sadako, making brief conversation. Monika: Hard to believe it's almost over, huh? Sadako: ... yes... Monika: Either way, I'm happy you're here with us. Sadako: ... you too... Lily also took some alone time to strategize. She thought out a strategy in her head, and finally decided to put it to the test. Lily asked Sadako to meet her in private, then explained a false story to her. Lily: Sadako, I'm telling you this because I trust you a lot, and I'd love nothing more than to sit with you in the finals. Sadako: ... tell me. Lily: They're scared you're going to win. They want to blindside you. You haven't done anything wrong all season, and they think you're a threat. Sadako: ... what?! Lily: That's why I have a plan. Look... pulls out Stone Mask This is a Stone Mask. I'm giving it to you, since I have Immunity. If you use it, you'll be safe tonight. Sadako: ... Lily handed her Stone Mask off to Sadako. Later that day, Sadako came to camp and took out the mask. She placed it on her head. Production confirmed that it was, indeed, a Stone Mask. Sadako was safe from the vote. As such, this threw things for a loop. At Tribal Council, everyone except for Sadako came in. Openly, Karen addressed that she was not half as big of a threat to win as the others were, and encouraged Lily and Mileena to see her way. Lily and Mileena exchanged a few whispers, then nodded. Monika knew this meant that she was Karen's target, and tensions were raised. On that note, the voting began. Karen did, in fact, vote Monika. However, Lily and Mileena stuck with Monika and unanimously eliminated Karen. Karen's torch was snuffed and she left the game, taking the Ni era with her and allowing the Lesbian Empire to reign supreme. Luke assured the remaining girls that there was still another challenge to face, and the biggest challenge yet would be yet to come: the Jury. Lily, Mileena, and Monika grabbed their torches and reunited with Sadako at camp. Day 62 The next morning, Sadako felt unusual about her previous decision. The final four prepared for their Final Immunity Challenge, and started their trek across the beach. They walked through the setups of the previous eras, taking note of everything that had gone down all season. They walked past the torches of every contestant previously eliminated in the different worlds, and reminisced on the good times they had. Upon reaching the site of the Final Tribal Council; Lily, Mileena, Monika, and Sadako stood atop a mountain and overlooked the lands, remembering everything they had gone through. Lily: It's almost over, isn't it? Monika: Yeah. I'm gonna miss this place. Mileena: Seems like a second home to me. Sadako: ... The four held hands and smiled, wishing each other luck in their final challenge. Once the final four arrived for their Final Immunity Challenge, Luke took the necklace back from Lily, and put it up for grabs. The challenge was a famous one, and one everyone was prepared for. The Home Stretch. After some warming up, the four went to face off. The girls raced through the nets, which Sadako got through first. Monika caught up behind her, followed by Lily and Mileena. Each girl reached the slide puzzle and were locked in a stalemate. Monika was first to complete it, but Mileena was right behind her, followed closely by Lily. Sadako was stuck, allowing Monika to complete the transportation first. Lily and Mileena struggled to transport the tiles across the beam. Mileena finally caught up, and made quick work of organizing the tiles. Mileena and Monika were deadlocked, but Monika completed it first and won the final Immunity. Monika was given the Immunity necklace, guaranteeing her a spot in the Final Tribal Council. She tried to hold back tears, but could not contain her joy. Everyone came together and hugged, acknowledging that no matter what happened, they had a good time. Back at camp, the four took some time to enjoy their last few moments together. After a while, it was time to begin. Lily took Monika aside to both congratulate her, and to talk things through. The two talked about how getting rid of Sadako would solidify their alliance, but how Mileena may be a threat to win in the finals. The whole tribe sat quietly together for some time, just making brief conversation. It appeared that Mileena and Sadako knew the votes would be between them. Mileena and Sadako both talked one on one with Lily and Monika, each pleading their case as to why they should stay. Mileena and Sadako both knew Mileena had enemies on the Jury, a fact emphasized by Mileena, but Sadako also noted that she had no friends on the Jury, and would not be a threat to win. This made matters extremely complicated. At Tribal Council, it was clear that Mileena and Sadako were on the chopping block. They both recited what they had explained to Lily and Monika, describing how they would be the better pick to take to the end than the other one. With everyone taking a few deep breaths, the voting began. Lily and Monika made their decision. After siding with Mileena, Sadako was eliminated. Sadako accepted it and waved goodbye and wished the final three luck. Lily, Mileena, and Monika were left alone at Tribal Council. Luke congratulated them on going as far as they possibly could in the game, and told them that their fate now lied in the hands of the Jury. Nine people they had a hand in eliminating. After nodding to each other, the three grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Day 63 Lily and Monika awoke on the final day of the game. Lily: Did... did we make it? Monika: Yeah. We did. Lily and Monika hugged, but Mileena remained asleep. The former two got up and discovered the feast waiting for them on the island. Lily went to wake Mileena up, but Monika assured her that was not a good idea. Mileena woke up in time to start the feast, being greeted with hugs from both Lily and Monika. She held back her anger and actually returned the hugs. After eating together, the three paced around camp, mentally preparing for the worst. The three reminisced on old times, spending their last moments on the beach watching the sunset together. They smiled at each other, then packed up and headed to Tribal Council. The final three took their seats as the Jury entered. The reactions to the final three were mixed, but it looked like it would be a wild night. Luke announced that they would be holding a discussion on the topics of Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast, so it began. The Jury discussion can be seen here: Eras Jury Discussion. Once the eventful discussion concluded, the Jury members were ready to vote. One by one, they each cast their vote for a winner. Afterwards, Luke grabbed the urn of votes as Lily, Mileena, and Monika watched in anticipation. Luke thanked everyone for a great season as he walked off into the wilderness with the votes. In a massive stadium in Chicago, filled with millions of people, Luke walked onstage holding the urn containing the votes. Lily, Mileena, and Monika sat center-stage, dressed nicely and eagerly awaiting the reading of the votes. The audience let out several thunderous roars as Luke took his spot. Luke opened the urn and read the votes out loud. Luke: First vote... Lily! Thunderous applause. Luke: ... Lily! Applause. Luke: ... Mileena! Thunderous applause. Luke: ... Mileena! We are tied! Two votes Lily, two votes Mileena! Applause. Luke: ... Lily! Applause. Luke: ... Mileena! Applause. Luke: ... Lily! Applause. Luke: ... Mileena! We are tied again! That's four votes Lily, four votes Mileena, one vote left!!! Big applause. Silence. Luke: The winner of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit... MILEENA!!! A tremendous applause overtook the stadium as the finalists happily hugged each other. Mileena raced around the stage excitedly as her fellow contestants cheered her on. Luke came forward to announce the reunion show. Tribal Council Day 61 Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Day 62 Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Results